An Eightsome
by Shiho Yuki
Summary: YAOI! What happens when Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Ino walks in on a “private moment” of Sasuke and Naruto. What happens when Gaara shows up chased by Sasori and Deidara? What does Itachi and Pein has to do with this?


An Eight-some

Summary: YAOI! What happens when Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Ino walks in on a "private moment" of Sasuke and Naruto. What happens when Gaara shows up chased by Sasori and Deidara? What does Itachi and Peon has to do with this?

Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaNeji, SasoriDeidara, PeinItachi, all eight of them together, and hinted SasuSaku (not serious…. I promise!)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me no matter how much I want it to.

My friend and I actually came up with this some time ago…. Never got around to type it…. Readers of my other stories be warned, the writing style of this one is completely different.

Rated for sexual ideas.

Well, on with the story!

* * *

General POV

In was a normal day in Konoha, the rookie nine and team Gai are enjoying a rare day off, when Sakura, Ino and Hinata decided that they wanted to visit Sasuke and Naruto respectively at the apartment they shared for "teamwork improvement". Neji like a responsible branch clan bodyguard tagged along with Hinata. Upon their arrival at the apartment, they found that door was in fact unlocked. Sakura and Ino insisted on surprising "Sasuke-kun", therefore they did not knock before entering and was extra careful in making sure they weren't discovered before surprising their old crush, or in Sakura's case "boyfriend".

Upon entering the house, they immediately heard rapid gasping sounds. Thinking that something was wrong, they immediately rushed into the room where the sound had came form. What they saw sent the four shinobi into various stages of shock. Sakura had frozen stiff and for once acted just like her inner self as they rocked back and forth mumbling, "Find my happy place, find my happy place, and find my happy place" repeatedly. Ino had frozen stiff, her brain unable to process what she had just witnessed. Hinata had fainted from blood loss up seeing her precious Naruto-kun on top of another male. Neji, the "genius" of the group upon seeing the two gorgeous male tangled up with each other naked found his brain not functional for the first time in his life.

Naruto and Sasuke on the other were way too preoccupied, and did not notice the intruders that had frozen in various positions in their bedroom. They in fact, did not notice them until Gaara barged in from the window. Totally freaked out, Gaara did not notice the awkward position that Naruto and Sasuke were in and yelled as soon as he jumped into the window, "Naruto, we have to get out of here! The Akatsuki got a new super powered member! He can…" Gaara paused, finally noticing the position his first friend is in and abruptly found him self bleeding in the nose.

Gaara's panicked cry had however made Naruto and Sasuke aware of the position they are in and their frozen "guests". Naruto had immediately jumped up and flashed everyone in the room. Sasuke, on the other hand, pulled the sheet over his head and mumbled to himself, "They did not see me, they did not see me, they did not see me…." over and over again. After realizing that he had indeed been seen, he changed his crazed mumbling into "I'm not Sasuke, I'm Itachi..."

While Sasuke did his mumbling, Gaara had chosen to goggle at the Hyuuga prodigy. "Damn… that's one hot guy…" he thought (AN: I know that Neji is more girly than hot, but has got something inside that screw everything out of proportion anyways). "I remember him, he's fuzzy brow's team mate…. He's got a lonely past just like me."

Gaara then had preceded to molester the still frozen prodigy. Naruto, on the other hand had decided to try to "wake up" Ino and Hinata. However upon seeing a completely naked Naruto, Hinata fainted from blood loss and Ino's brain decided to completely shut down, causing her to faint too. Meanwhile, Sasuke had taken the time and decided to at least put his boxers on.

Naruto upon seeing Hinata and Ino faint had finally realized that he was still naked and decided to finally put on his boxers like Sasuke. Gaara on the other hand was completely ignoring everyone and ha d completely forgotten his purpose at Naruto's house as he was too busy taking his and Neji's clothing off. Upon feeling his private spot touched, Neji briefed came to attention only to faint upon seeing the naked Kazekage on top of him.

It was then that Deidara and Sasori had finally showed up after following Gaara's sent. They, however, were not prepared to be greeted by the scene four fainted people, a naked Kazekage who's their target and a half naked Kyuubi jinchuriki and Itachi's little brother. However, upon seeing that scene, Deidara had completely forgotten his mission and jumped on his precious Sasori no danna and proceeded to whisper in Sasori's ear, "Ne, does Sasori no danna want to do that too un?" Unable to contain his urges, Sasori had proceeded to shove Sasuke to a corner of the bed and pushed and gleeful Deidara into the mattress. Gaara, upon seeing that, decided that Sasori and Deidara were no longer a threat and he would be much more comfortable on the bed and moved himself and the still fainted Hyuuga prodigy on to the already full bed.

It was then, that they were interrupted by Itachi and Pein, who were also following Gaara (they got "side tracked" on the way). Sasuke upon seeing the man that he had sworn to kill jumped off the mattress and immediately launched a chidori at Itachi. As the room had already overloaded, Itachi, when dodging the chidori somehow found his self landing on "leader-sama", lip on lip. Pein was already having difficulties controlling himself when he saw the room full of naked and half naked guys. So when Itachi landed on top of him in an accidental kiss, he decided that he really needs to release some sexual tension. So he went for the nearest choice and pushed Itachi on to the bed that already contains two "couples".

It was then that Sakura decided to return to the real world. Se then proceeded to ignoring the room full of missing nins in favour of yelling at her "boyfriend". Sasuke sighed… he thought to himself, "Why am I dating her again? Oh right, I need to revived my clan." Sighing Sasuke pulled Sakura's arm and pulled her outside, "we'll talk in private," Sasuke said, completely ignoring a protesting Naruto.

"Aww," Pein cooed, "I was hoping that your brother would join us, Itachi." Then, a crashing sound was heard outside and Sasuke walked in, smirking. He said smugly, "She found her happy place!"

Deidara jumped up and cheered, "Yay! Now come and join us!" he said, dragging Naruto and Sasuke along. "Wait," Sasori, the only one who was not completely controlled by hormones said, "We need to do something about those two first." He pointed at Ino and Hinata. Pein, being extremely impatient, sigh and dragged the tow kunoichi by their legs and shove them in a closet together. He hissed impatiently, "Now, we can continue.

Outside Naruto and Sasuke's house, steam rose out of the window.

* * *

Finished… complete crack! I wrote this out of pure stress relief…. Yes, I know that many characters are extremely OOC.

Well, tell me what you think anyways. I didn't have time to beta this, so I apologize for any mistakes!

Shiho signing off!


End file.
